


One Last Time

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [14]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas and Lavellan have one final kiss just before he disappears from the battlefield just after Corypheus has been defeated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "I'm Sorry Kiss."

It was finally over. All the running and searching, searching desperately for scraps of information on Corypheus’s whereabouts or the movements of his Venatori and red templars - the Inquisitor could breathe properly for the first time since she’d left her clan so long ago.

The euphoria of victory was tempered as she noticed the sober expression on Solas’s face as he bent down slowly, fingers shaking as he reached for the fragments of the shattered orb. Despite all that had happened between them, this had hurt him somehow, and Lavellan took a step closer, lips tugging into a deep, sympathetic frown.

"It wasn’t supposed to happen this way," he whispered, eyes closing as he let a piece of the orb fall from his grasp. 

"Solas…?" Her voice trailed off, and Solas shook his head almost imperceptibly before standing again, eyes only averting from the broken orb to turn towards her; if anything, the sorrow only deepened as he did so, though Lavellan still didn’t understand  _why_. He’d promised answers, but the look on his face…spoke otherwise.

He turned from her then, perhaps simply to avoid her probing gaze, though Lavellan couldn’t stop herself from reaching a hand out and grabbing his arm: she was  _done_  waiting - had driven herself half crazy while doing so with unanswered questions and concerns she had done something to force the schism between them.

He froze in her grip, and while Lavellan half-expected him to pull away, he rounded on her, and she found herself the recipient of a desperate, harsh kiss that was clearly full of his frustrations, his passions, and his inner dilemma. Solas held her close, as tightly and firmly as he dared, though he did eventually release her altogether, a whispered apology on the air where not a moment before he’d been standing.

” _Why_?” Her knees trembled until they finally gave way under her weight, and her hands covered her face as she wept; for a so-called victory, the Inquisitor felt as though she’d truly lost the only thing that mattered.


End file.
